Pokemon: Venusaur's Quest
by vampectits
Summary: An Oh so rebellious venusaur finds love but bad things ensue and Venusaur must find a way to save his love.
1. Chapter 1

One day red was walking along when he found a wild female Venusaur. To his mistake he sent out his male venusaur. The problem was that red's venusaur was sexually starved because venusaurs were so rare. So venusaur ran away with the other one. They went all the way to lavender town. Im going to visit my dead relatives for a bit said the female. Seeing as the female was sad and an easy target likely, he tried to make his move. But the female said, I only fuck my boyfriend, hes a shiny. But then the male said he wont have to know. So they had sex at the top of the tower where it was really misty so no one could see. The sex was really good. The Venusaurs started growing massive amounts of weed out of the plants on their backs. Suddenly a ghost appeared. This startled the Venusaurs so the male pulled out at climax. Semen sprayed everywhere and the entire floor of the building was sticky. Relax said what turned out to be a haunter. I just wanna smoke some of ur weed. Our WAT!? said the male. Whenever two Venusaurs have sex the finest of drugs grow on their backs said the female. Oh so thats why the birth clinicians are so bad at their jobs said the male. This works out great, that way we can hide the evidence. So the night went on and all the ghosts in the town fucked and hotboxed all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

Months later the female was pregnant. Because of this the male secretly once again stole away from red and went to the hospital. He secretly waited outside the maturnity ward in order to avoid trouble with the shiny boyfreind. Eventually, he heard a scream come from inside and he rushed in. The female had an open bloody stomach and a strange mishapen figure sat in the cornur of the room and sat hunched over a shiny venusaur and picked the flesh off its smeeling carcass. The creature was frightened when the male came in the room and scrambled off. The male ran over to the female who said it was the drugs that did this. So remember kids, say no to weed or else you will be eaten from the inside out by a satanic alien creature. You will beg for the cold embrace of death while it rips through your intestines slowly making its way out your butthole lacerating every inch of your innards while it does this. Then when it comes out it will kill you and all your family and anyone you ever looked at. Anyway, the female was dead and the male was secretly a necrophile and fucked the females corpse. Then Satan's voice filled the room saying, Mr. venusaur you have given in to every earthly temptation. Now you must find a way to master all the demons of hell or have your soul ripped from your body by your dick and dragged to hell by your child.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

By reading this you have now willfully entered into a contract with Satan. You will go and read to this website (a far superior work) or your parents will die of cancer:  downloads/Principia%  Anyway, Venusaur was in deep shit, so he went to the internet to find out who might be able to help him. After a while he found a name, Anton La Vey. So he tried to find this out who he was. However, the problem was that the Church of Satan is fractured into several small groups with schisms still occurring from time to time. However, Venusaur also found the writings of Aliester crowley on Bill's PC and so started reading about Thelema and other beliefs of Crowley. Venusaur researched for a very long time until he came upon something called the seal of Solomon and also the Dictionnaire infernal. He figured that if he could get the seal of Solomon to work for him. He would be able to use all the armies of hell to defeat Satan. Venusaur that long and hard how to get the seal of Solomon. Eventually he came to the conclusion that it must involve the gym badges. So he went to get them to gym badges from Red, Red said Im not surprised that you ended in this situation after Venusaur told him his predicament. Youre the only pokemon I ever evolved. But the trouble is that only those who wish to anger god and are in league with Satan would beleive in evolution. But I needed the power, so I had to damn one of my pokemon as well as myself. Venusaur was angry and screamed at red and then started to cry. All this hoplessness, why was it him it came to? After this venusaur and red went to the top of the mountain to perform the ritual. You choose the fucking mountain theres rituals on basically all of them at some point. Anyway, they performed ancient thelemic rituals. After this happened Venusaur started glowing. After the light faded red looked upon the only thing more evil than Satan himself, a giant phallus which bleed from all sides and which peed acid and came weed.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

After spending a week atop the mountain Venusaur found that he could change his forms at will. He set out to conquer hell. But he would need help. So he enlisted doomguy. He did not have money with which to pay so he morphed forms and rammed himself up doomguy's anus. The problem was that venusaur did not have good control over his form, so his head morphed back when he was being pulled out. This ripped doomguy's rectum inside out and when venusaur was outside he began to puke out weed and acid. The floor of the space colony was burned and they fall through the floor. Then they found a hidden room with a portal to hell. So they went in it. On the other side they found themselves in a bathroom. A strange demon was sitting on the toilet. "who dares disturb the belphegor?" it said in a nasally voice. Doomguy shoved his BFG up the belphegor's nose and said "listen either you show us the way to satan's bedroom or i clean out your nose the painful way. So the Belphegor showed them the way. Then they killed it anyway and hid it with them under the bed. Late at night they heard someone on the bed so they waited for a few minutes and then they came out of hiding. Doomguy decided that he would give Satan one up the ass for all the good Americans he killed on mars. But he heard a woman's delight in stargasming instead of Satan. It turned out that doomguy had climbed into bed with a succubus. So they fucked through the night while venusaur sat quietly in the corner. After a while pikachu walked in. Venusaur gasped and pikachu said yes, I was satan all along. It enraged veunsaur that pikachu had such great concubines and so so he morphed into penis form. And so the battle of hell began

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Pikachu and Venusaur battled for hours on end. Neither could gain the upper hand. However, Venusaur eventually morphed and was hit by thundershock. This made venusaur morph into a gian foot. The foot was beautiful. Every toe had the perfect dimensions. The foot arched beautifully to a full and voluptuous heel. The skin on the foot was perfectly soft and it all just made pikachu want to lick the foot. When pikachu's wet tongue moistened the dry, yet soft skin of the perfect foot, the full toes curled up and the skin on the arch folded into irresistable lines. And then there were the toenails. They were perfectly cut. Each one smelled of chamomile and lavender. All this on top of the fact that it was a severed foot was too much for pikachu. Pikachu could not help but submit and put each toe in his mouth. He sucked on the toes to his heart's content. Each one was so dainty and delicate yet so commanding and powerful. The toes simply hypnotized pikachu. Finally, pikachu had to whip out his small, unimpressive chode and just rub his penis between each of the toes. Pikachu came six times. Once for every perfect toe. But then Charizard walked into the room. Pikachu and Venusaur both gasped and charizard said yes, I was Satan the whole time.

To b Continued...


End file.
